What Noah Does Alone
by sendatsu
Summary: What can he say?  Noah appreciates Rex's pants.  Masturbation


Noah ducked under Rex's outstretched arm and threw the basketball. The net made a swooshing noise as the ball fell through the hoop. Noah threw his hands in the air and shot his friend a cocky grin. Rex just scowled in determination, "Lucky shot!" He said, catching up to the ball and dribbling down the court.

Noah followed after and tried to steal, Rex turned and Noah hovered over this back, trying to snatch the ball away as he guarded. '_Don't think of how close he is_,' Noah told himself.

Rex ducked out from under Noah's guard and went for the basket, Noah right on his heels. Rex shot and the ball bounced off the backboard.

"Lucky shot," Noah teased as he caught the ball and dribbled it from hand to hand.

"Yeah, yeah," Rex rolled his eyes and wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

'_If he gets sweaty enough he'll wipe his face with the edge of his shirt and I'll get to see his chest_,' Noah swallowed hard. He saw that Rex was stopping and quit dribbling, instead balancing the ball between his arm and him. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing," Rex lifted the edge of his shirt and whipped his face. Noah took in the site of his dark chest and hard abs; he blushed as his eyes found a small trail of hair just above the line of Rex's pants. God he loved those pants – they fit Rex so_ nicely_. No matter what angle, Rex's legs looked like sex – Noah wished he had a matching shirt instead of his form hiding T-shirt. Rex let his shirt drop and Noah looked away quickly. "I got covered in slime today," he said with false cheer. "What did you do?"

Noah shrugged, "School."

"Normal people stuff, huh?" Rex shoved his hand sin his pockets (which, Noah noticed, pulled the fabric of his pants tighter across his groin).

"If you're going to miss anything a bout being normal – don't let it be school." Noah advised, "I have three tests and a quiz this week."

"I repeat: I got covered in slime today. And before that, an EVO threw me into a brick wall – I won, but the wall nearly took me with it."

"You cured the EVO and didn't get hurt right? I'd call that a good day."

"I got covered in _slime_ and it smelled like shit."

Noah took a step forward and leaned into Rex, not too close to be fully creepy, but close enough to feel the heat off Rex's neck. He was indulging himself today. He sniffed quickly and pulled away, trying not to look like he'd just gotten a real treat. "You smell fine to me. Kind of fruity."

It was late, the only lights out were those from the street by the basketball court and the half moon shining down on them. In the gloom, Noah didn't see Rex blushing. "Holiday loaned me some shampoo to get the shit smell out."

"Nice, you're sharing personal hygiene items – she definitely likes you." Noah grinned. God, sometimes he hated that woman.

"You think so?"

Like right now, when Rex got such a goofy look on his face, just thinking about her. Noah resisted the urge to gag. "Yeah! It's official if she loans you her toothbrush."

Rex made a face and Noah admired the cute way his nose scrunched. "I hope she doesn't, that's a little gross." They laughed and Noah passed Rex the ball.

Rex lined up a free shot and missed. Noah went to catch the ball and tossed it back at him. Rex could use the practice, plus he liked to be able to stand and watch Rex's movements. Catching, jumping, throwing, he always looked so God damn sexy. It didn't matter that his aim sucked, that just made him cute.

Rex threw the ball again and it flew straight over the baseboard, Noah had to run to catch it. He threw it back at his friend before he spotted a familiar armored vehicle parking across the street. Looking like he'd just fallen out of the Matrix, Six got out and strode over, his usual sunny frown set solidly on his features.

Rex turned and smiled, to hide his annoyance, "My rides a little early tonight."

"You're not that hard to predict." Six said shortly.

Rex turned to Noah and grinned – an expression that never failed to make Noah's heart flutter. "I guess not, we come here whenever we hang out – maybe next time we'll catch a movie?" He tossed the ball back and Noah caught it.

Noah smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"See ya around Noah," Rex started walking away, waving his hand over his shoulder.

"See ya," Noah called back, trying not to stare at Rex's ass.

The trailer pulled away and Noah walked home, basketball under his arm.

Noah slipped inside his home, silent as a mouse as he crept to his room. He locked the door and set the basketball by his dresser, then sat down on the bed. He had a little something to take care of.

It was a good thing they hadn't gotten a chance to play more, it would have been awkward to say the least if he had gone to guard Rex and Rex had felt his growing boner. Noah could only think in that situation to comment on those damn awesome pants.

Noah pulled off his jacket and shirt, throwing them onto the floor along with all the rest of his dirty laundry. His pants he removed with more finesse, every movement to his member felt amplified by his thick erection. He pulled off the rest of his clothes and lay back on the bed, completely naked.

The first time he'd masturbated while thinking of Rex, Noah had felt dirty. He felt awkward hanging around with his best friend for a little while afterwards, when Rex finally noticed he forced himself to act normally. Now he masturbated regularly in an attempt to hold himself back. He'd almost gone over the line when he'd smelled Rex that evening.

That was what had gotten him so hard and it was what kept his member throbbing. The heat off Rex's skin, the scent of shampoo, the sound of Rex's breathe so close to his ear. Noah's dick twitched and his own breathing hitched. God he was so pathetic.

He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lotion that he kept handy for just this situation. He poured an overly generous amount of the sweet smelling goop onto his hand and started lathering himself. The lotion was cool against his hot dick but the contrast felt amazing, especially when the excess slid down over his balls and dribbled over his hole. He began to stroke himself steadily, twisting his hands occasionally to give himself a new sensation.

With one hand he kept up a steady stroke and with the other he reached down, below his throbbing cock and began rubbing at his entrance.

Noah bit his lip as he slid a finger inside himself. He liked to imagine it was Rex fingering him, stroking him, pleasuring him. He moaned shallowly as he circled his finger around his inside, before adding a second finger.

Noah panted as he thought of Rex. He thought of running his hands through Rex's hair, of Rex's dark eyes locked onto his, preferably as he gave Noah a blowjob. He imaged Rex's perfect white teeth biting shoulder, sucking his skin and leaving marks along his neck. Noah bucked into his hand as he fantasized about sucking just below the sharp angle of Rex's jaw and leaving a mark where everyone could see.

He reached his fingers deeply inside himself and rubbed his prostate. A feel like electricity shot through him and he could barely contain a too-loud moan. He was getting close to climaxing and started stroking his shaft faster, adding a third finger to his insides. His ass hurt a little, but he was used to his fingers. He thought of Rex and wondered how big his dick was, if it was long or thick. He bet it was awesome. His mind strayed to the hair he'd seen above Rex' pant line and imaged it going down and down to gather around the base of his member, Noah wanted to touch it, to run his fingers through it, then go down and suck Rex off.

"Ah!" Noah choked off a cry. He began moving his three fingers rhythmically; it felt like there were waves crashing around inside of him. He imagined Rex's smile and his heart pounded. Then he thought of Rex, naked, his skin dark, his body lean and strong, and how tightly Rex would grab Noah's hips before he rammed his dick inside of him, hot and hard and awesome. Noah's fingers reached deep, hitting his prostate hard and holding it as Noah gasped, biting his tongue to keep from screaming.

He whited-out for a moment and came to with pleasure pulsing through him, slowly dimming until he felt spent, almost too tired to reach down and grab his covers to pull them up around himself.

His first orgasm in a month left him so spent he didn't even have time to feel ashamed of himself before he fell asleep, dreaming only of Rex's dark eyes and confident grin.


End file.
